Poison Heart
by geeklover89
Summary: Since they started the journey of regeneration someone has been after one chosen or the other, but when a botched kidnapping leaves one of them missing and the rest desperate how far will one go to save the person they love. Reviews and critiques welcome.


Lloyd stumbled to his room. His head was spinning so violently he had to use the wall for support and practically slide along it.

Something was defiantly wrong.

He had been tired before, but never like this.

He thought back over the day and what could possibly have made him _this _tired.

It _had_ been a slightly out of the ordinary day for the Chosen's group, they had just traveled from Heimdall to Meltokio and they decided to rest for the night at the Inn instead of Zelos's house. Not that the red head had any qualms about letting the group stay at his mansion, Martel knew he had enough space, but it had taken them twice as long as it should have to get back to the royal city and even the infamous playboy himself didn't want to deal with the swarm of attention they would inevitably get. So they had disguised themselves as best they could and slipped into Meltokio to rest.

After passing out for about three hours Lloyd had been woken up by a soft knock on his door. He grunted to let the visitor know that he was awake, but didn't get out of bed. As he expected, after a few seconds of quiet, the door slowly creaked open. Soft footsteps padded on the floor and Lloyd instinctively slid over on the bed to make room. An amused snort sounded from the visitor as the bed dipped down. A warm hand rested on the brunette's back and soft lips brushed against his neck.

"Come on Lloydie," Lloyd shivered as Zelos's breath tickled his ear, "dinner's ready and everyone is waiting." Lloyd grunted again and tried to squirm farther under the sheets. Zelos laughed again and nibbled his lover's ear. "Come on babe."

Lloyd sighed and nodded his face into the pillow. Zelos smiled lovingly at the exhausted boy, wanting nothing more than to join him but he knew Raine would probably kick both their asses if they didn't come down. So, with some effort on his part, Zelos stood up and left the room.

If asked later Lloyd would say he had no idea how he manage to get up and down to dinner. In his defense though most of the party didn't know how they managed it either. Genis and Collete kept nodding off on each other's shoulders; Regal didn't even seem to notice the food in front of him while Presea took a tentative bite every few seconds or so just to keep herself from passing out. Sheena and Raine both looked like lifting their arms was the worst possible torture they could endure and Zelos's hair kept getting in his food from all the times his head fell onto his chest.

Every one of the group members was sporting several injuries from the absurd number of enemies they had come in contact with (this was the reason why it took them twice as long to get to the royal city).

Lloyd looked down at his salad and could feel his stomach churn at the thought of trying to eat it. He knew however that if he didn't eat something he would regret it later so, resigning himself to his fate, he lifted his fork, skewered some of the leafy greens, and pried him jaws open just long enough to slip the food inside. Swallowing it whole (he didn't have the energy to chew) Lloyd placed his fork down and rose from the table.

His movement seemed to prompt a chain reaction as the room was suddenly filled with scraping sounds of wood on wood and half intelligible mumbles as the group wished each other good night. Lloyd could barely feel the soft pressure on his lips as Zelos slid up to him and placed a small peck on them before heading off to his own room.

Lloyd watched him go for a minute before turning down the hall and starting off toward his own accommodations.

Or at least he tried to. The swordsman had barely taken a step when his leg seemed to wobble underneath him and his knee buckled throwing him sideways into the wall. For a second Lloyd just leaned against the wall trying to figure out what had happened. He hadn't stepped on it wrong nor had he overstepped. Lloyd panicked slightly before logic took over and told him that he was probably just exhausted and that the sooner he got to bed the sooner he would feel better.

Despite this thought Lloyd still felt a little uneasy. He may not have been the smartest person in the world but he was not clumsy. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he began to make his way down the hall. With each step he took his uneasiness grew. It seemed as though his legs we rebelling against holding him up any longer and it was only by the grace of Martel that he managed to get back to his room at all.

Although in retrospect maybe it wasn't such a good thing after all.

Lloyd leaned heavily on his door frame and practically fell through the doorway. By now the swordsman was gasping for breath. He couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs no matter how fast or how deeply he breathed and every time he breathed a sharp pain split his chest almost as though it was glass and not air that he was taking into his lungs. Holding himself in the doorframe Lloyd could feel the strength in his arms waning so he made the decision to at least try and make it to his bed. Psyching himself up Lloyd managed to push himself off the door, walk about two steps, and drop to the floor.

There was no warning for it, he just dropped. It was like all of his muscles had decided to stop working at the same time and his bones had disappeared. As he crashed onto the hard wood he heard rather than felt the impact; as a matter of fact he didn't seem to be able to feel anything anymore. He couldn't even blink. There was a moment of silence where he tried to get himself to move, even a little twitch of his finger would have satisfied him, but his body just refused to move. Then hurried footsteps sounded down the hall and a sudden pounding sounded on his door as the knob twisted back and forth against the locks.

_Strange_ Lloyd thought ideally _I don't remember closing the door._

As suddenly as it had come up the ground seemed to drop away from him and a soft humming filled his ear.

"Lloyd!" Zelos shouted

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Raine's worried voice was barely audible over the others calling his name.

A soft sound somewhere between a squeak and a hiss came from the paralyzed body.

"Stand back!" There was a loud crash and the door was blown off its hinges. Regal lowed his leg and rushed into the room the others not that far behind.

Seven people bounded into the room expecting to see their friend in some kind of trouble or at the very least injured, but what they saw stopped them in their tracks. Except for the twin blades on the bed and the open window there was no sign that anyone else was occupying the room.

Zelos was the first to move. He rushed to the open window and looked out just in time to see a blur of color disappear from the city gates. Without stopping to tell the others, he sprinted out of the room and out the door. People in the streets stopped and looked as he rushed by the guard and out of the gate only skidding to a halt when he hit the road. Long red locks whipped back and forth as the Chosen's head shot from side to side looking the countryside up and down for any signs of a flash of red but he already knew it was too late.

"Zelos what's wrong," Sheena appeared at his side and also began looking up and down the road, "Zelos!"

Zelos stood perfectly still in the middle of the road trying to keep the tears from filling his eyes, "He's gone."

Sheena's heart stopped, "What?"

"Lloyd's gone, someone's taken him."

"You fool!" a slap sounded in the darkness, "I told you to get the red head, not the one dressed in red."

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes relishing, for a second, in the fact that he could move them at all and looked through his eyelashes at the arguers. One was a tall man with no shirt, brown hair and more scars then that of someone mauled by a bear. He was facing a young girl about 24 with vibrant blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Her face was would have been beautiful if it wasn't contorted with rage.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Her voice was like diamonds on glass as she gestured vaguely at Lloyd.

Scar man looked unperturbed, "Settle down Amili," Lloyd couldn't hold back a shiver at the coldness of his voice, "you told me to grab the one who was poisoned and in the room near the front with the window and I did, it's not my fault that you messed up. Besides he is traveling with the Chosen's group, he could be useful to us, if he ever wakes up that is." Something in the man's voice made Lloyd swallow thickly and nearly choke on the wad of cloth jammed between his jaws. Trying to push it out with his tongue only succeeded in making his mouth feel more like cotton as it refused to budge against the bandana holding it there.

Amili growled angrily, "I didn't mess up! This brat took the wrong seat and was supposed to be in the room without the window. Besides, In case you haven't noticed my Zelos is male he would never go for a piece of trash like this."

Scar man hummed and a small smirk graced the corner of his lips before turning away from Amili and walking over to his captive. Kneeling down beside the swordsman he brushed a brown lock out of Lloyd's eyes and watched in pleasure as he shivered and pulled away.

"Oh I think you be surprised." He whispered quietly. Brown eyes went wide as the meaning behind that statement sunk in.

"What did you say Ceil?"

Ceil rubbed his knuckle across Lloyd's cheek.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Zelos's eyes scanned over the note again. As upset as he was about losing his boyfriend he couldn't help but be grateful to the little folded piece of paper in front of him, if not for it then it could have been hours before they realized the swordsman was missing. Even the crashing sound from his room would have been dismissed as the exhaustion finally getting to him and just being too lazy to make it to the bed.

Yes, he was grateful.

But something was off. This note had been placed on the pillow in his room and warned against a kidnapping of one of their team members, specifically the Chosen, but the note wasn't addressed to the group, it was addressed to Lloyd. That was how Zelos had known that something was wrong, for, in the interest of no one spotting and recognizing him through the window, he and Lloyd had changed rooms. It wasn't so much the note itself that was bothering him though. It wasn't like Zelos's reputation was a secret to anyone and there were four girls in there party, although Sheena was the one Zelos usually picked on, and the note could have just as easily been addressed to any of them if the kidnappers wanted. So why Lloyd?

For that matter, why had Lloyd collapsed in the first place? He knew that they were all tired but he had been one of the few to get a few hours shut eyes so he shouldn't have been _that_ exhausted. Although come to think of it Lloyd had been acting weird after dinner, he had acted as though he hadn't felt Zelos kiss him. The only reason he would do that was if he was angry and the red head for something, or he really hadn't felt it.

It was that thought that scared him the most.

"Zelos?" the red head grunted at Sheena to let her know he had heard, but he didn't take his eyes off the paper. The Mizuho ninja sat down beside him, "How're you holding up?"

She hadn't really asked that question 'cause she didn't know but merely as a way to get the abnormally quiet Chosen talking.

Red locks brushed her face as he shook his head, "It's funny," he could hear the sadness in his own voice, "when I first met Lloyd I couldn't be bothered with him," he folded his arms on the table and leaned his chin on them, "but as I got to know him I found myself growing more and more attached to him. His strong sense of justice, his determination to protect those he held dear to him," Zelos let out a breath of a laugh, "that stupid grin he gets when he is excited about something but doesn't really know what it means."

Sheena smiled fondly. She felt the same way. Having met the Chosen of Sylverant as an assassin trying to take her life she had very much the same impression of the red clad swordsman as Zelos, but in time she had also come to appreciate the same things Zelos had. Though not as intimately as he had.

"When I had to betray him, when I had to wipe that smile off his face," he buried his face in his arms, "I've never hated myself so much. When he said he knew I'd come back to them all I could remember was being so unbelievably happy. It was like my heart was going to burst with joy and I made a vow to myself to never again do anything to hurt him."

"You really do love him don't you?" Sheena had meant the whisper to be inaudible, but she knew Zelos had heard it as he turned his head so that he was looking at her sideways and smiled.

"I suppose I have." He sniffed back tears.

All at once the smile disappeared and he sniffed again. Sitting up and looking around Zelos began sniffing around the table. He even leaned over and deeply inhaled the air around Sheena.

"Ze-Zelos!" she sputtered, taken aback by his sudden behavior, "What are you…?"

"Don't you smell that?"

Sheena looked bewildered, "Smell what?" Zelos ignored her for a minute as he continued to find the source of the smell. He looked almost like a dog with his nose in the air, moving his head in every direction until it gradually got lower and lower and finally hovered just above the note. Picking the piece of paper up with his fingers he held it to his face for a minute before holding it out to Sheena.

"What do you smell?"

Sheena leaned forward a little and took a small sniff. Lilacs wafted up to her nose along with a slight hint of vanilla. She recognized it instantly.

"Where are the others?"

"Out searching."

"Well then," She stood up and placed her hands on her hips and looked meaningfully at Zelos, "I think it's time we start searching too don't you?"

Zelos smiled and stood as well making sure to run his hand along the hilt of his sword, "Yes, let's, and I know just who to start with."

Lloyd shifted uncomfortably as Ceil continued to stare at him.

Amili had left in a huff after the scared man's implication and Ceil had been staring at him ever since. As he shifted Lloyd could see the older man's cold black eyes growing more and more lustful. He swallowed against the gag and tried once again to move his arms and legs, but just like all the times before the ropes that cut into skin through his cloths were tied tightly and securely.

Ceil smiled ferly and stalked slowly toward the bound boy.

He licked his lips and purred, "You know, this all worked out perfectly." Lloyd was distracted for a minute as he looked at the man coming closer and closer. Ceil chuckled, "Surly you didn't think I'd actually mess up a job as simple as this did you?" he laughed louder, "I've known about you and that stupid Chosen for months now."

Ceil knelt in front of Lloyd and leaned close to his ear and licked it. "That stupid little girl was just a means to the end."

Suddenly he grabbed Lloyd by the hips and began to undo the ropes on his legs. When he was finished he unbuckled his suspenders and ripped down his pants. Lloyd began to shout through the gag and attempt to squirm away as Ceil stripped his own pants and lined himself up.

"Since the beginning, you were my only target."

Ceil slammed into Lloyd's unprepared body and the brunette let out a muffled scream of pain. Ceil shivered at the sound and looked down at his captive's face. He grinned wickedly as he saw tears there. Heat rose in his body like water on an oil fire and he slammed himself even harder into Lloyd not caring if he tore the boy apart.

Lloyd tried to pull back from the bigger man but he had his fingernails buried into the soft flesh of the brunette's hips and would not let him go. Lloyd could feel his throat starting to go raw from screaming.

_Please, someone make him stop_.

The tears seemed endless as they flowed down his face. Heat, unbearably heat threatened to burn him from the inside out as Ceil came violently into his body.

For a moment the scared body stayed there and searched the other's face. Lloyd's eyes were shut tight, but Ceil could tell by the prone boy's aura that he had been broken. A triumphant smile lit up his cold black eyes as he pulled out, his cock covered in semen and blood and a gasp of pain coming from his prey. Leaning down Ceil slid his tongue along Lloyd's thigh causing the boy to shiver and try to pull away. Ceil bit down hard.

There was another yelp of pain as the wound began to bleed.

"That's what happens to bad dogs," He whispered dangerously, "they get punished."

Lloyd's only response was to convulse slightly as fresh tears streamed down his face. Ceil frowned at his prisoner's lack of response and grabbed the rope beside him. Maneuvering himself out from between Lloyd's legs he set about redoing the bonds. Forcing the naked legs together he wrapped the rope first around the boy's bruised thighs grinning ferly as his captive flinched in pain. Next he wrapped the rope just above and below the boy's knees tying it so tight that even if Lloyd did struggle there was no way he'd be able to get free. Finally he tied Lloyd's ankles together.

He then stood back to survey his work.

Ceil licked his lips at his friend's body bound on the floor, tears in his eyes and blood by his legs. Suddenly he grew hungry again.

Slipping down beside his new prize he flipped him over on his stomach and slammed his fingers into him. Lloyd's scream cut clear through the gag as Ceil's finger hooked and dug into his already split body. Ceil hummed.

"What was that my darling?" reaching up he undid the bandana and, none to gently, pulled the wad of cloth from the boy's mouth. He pushed his finger in farther and let out a groan as Lloyd's voice bounced off the cold concrete walls. He pulled his finger out again and squeezed his cock back in. Lloyd screamed even louder as the large muscled pushed its way through the narrow opening and rubbed violently along his still open wounds.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from somewhere to the swordsman's right and Ceil stopped rocking against him for a moment. Lloyd turned his head toward the sound and felt both relief and nausea wash over him.

There in the door way, with looks of utter horror on their faces, were Sheena and Zelos.

Ceil chuckled and he ripped himself out of Lloyd, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he stood and pulled up his pants before bowing slightly, "Why hello my dear Chosen, so nice of you to join us. I'm not going to ask how you found me 'cause I'm sure I already know but I suppose that's what happens when you insist on bathing yourself in perfume."

Zelos could only swallow in response. He could not take his eyes off of Lloyd. _His_ Lloyd lay there bound with tears streaming down his face. Said boy quickly turned his face away and tried to bury it in the floor.

Ceil followed the Chosen's gaze and sneered, "You really should have prepared him more," Zelos twitched, "when I took him the first time," Sheena gasped and Zelos ground his teeth, "the poor boy just couldn't handle it," A demented look came into his eyes, "but his blood tasted like wine."

Zelos's heart clenched and all at once a heat such as he had never felt before flooded his body as he looked back at the bound boy and noticed for the first time the pool of red around his legs. He turned his attention back to the man in front of him. He was smiling. Zelos began to shake with rage as the heat inside of him grew and grew until it felt like it was consuming his entire being.

Ceil's eyes fell upon Lloyd and he licked his lips, "I'd sure like another taste."

All at once, the energy bottled up inside the Chosen exploded.

Sheena's brain had frozen the moment she saw what that man was doing to her friend. Nausea, pain and rage came crashing down on her all at once. For a moment all she could do was stand there and stare, her mind hearing but not processing the words the man in front of her said. She could feel Zelos shaking with suppressed rage beside her.

Suddenly everything seemed to explode.

Zelos blasted toward the man like a rocket had been strapped to his back. Ceil barely had time to dodge before the Chosen's blade slid past his throat. Before he had the chance to make a move Zelos was back on him. The primal roar that tore through the red heads throat as his sword missed the target again seemed to rip Sheena out of her frozen haze.

While Ceil was distracted with Zelos she rushed to Lloyd's side and began to undo the ropes around his arms and legs. Lloyd immediately tried to sit up but Sheena pushed him back down.

"You're hurt." She couldn't help her eyes darting do his backside where fresh blood was seeping out and running over his legs.

Lloyd tried to push her hands away, "But, Zelos…"

Sheena felt a stab of annoyance that even now that the swordsman was more worried about others then himself, "Zelos is fine, but we need to get you to a doctor, or at least heal you a little before you try and move."

It was a testament to how bad the situation was that Lloyd didn't argue and instead settled himself back on the floor to watch the fight.

Neither man had stopped moving since Zelos had attacked.

Every time Zelos's sword missed its mark his anger would grow and the faster he would become. Slowly but surely the red head got closer and closer until the very tip of his blade was only a hair's breath away from kissing Ceil's throat. Panic now filled the scared man's eyes as pain erupted in his forearm. He stumbled back into the wall.

Pain erupted in his chest as the blade ripped through tissue and cartilage to bury itself in his lung and continue threw into the wall.

Sheena winced slightly at the sound.

Lloyd blinked.

Ceil could feel blood dripping down his chin and he screamed in pain as the sword was pulled from his body and he dropped to the floor. Zelos looked at him for a minute before turning and walking over to his friend and lover.

"Yo..you're not going to finish me?"

Zelos stopped mid stride and turned slightly, "That wound is through your lung so unless you get some help you will die a slow, painful death, which is more then you deserve." He turned around again and continued. When he reached Lloyd and Sheena he didn't say anything, he simple lent down and reached forward. Lloyd strangely didn't even flinch as Zelos slowly pulled up the brunette's pants.

Sheena frowned slightly at the brunette's lack of response. She had always know Lloyd to be very vocal when he wasn't feeling good or when he was upset about something, but now, he just looked helpless. It bothered her.

Zelos quietly scooped the boy up into his arms as carefully as he could and carried him out of the room. Moving as quickly as he could without causing too much pain Zelos quickly made his way through the many hallways until he came to a door that led them above ground. From there he and Sheena made their way back to Meltokio.

Lloyd hadn't spoken since that day more than a month ago.

Raine could feel her heart clench painfully every time she saw her young pupil staring at nothing or flinching if someone got to close to him. She had tried everything she knew to try and help the ailing boy, she even went so far as to try and plead to the Great Karhlan Tree to call out to Kratos and beg him to return, but all her efforts, and the efforts of the others, were in vein.

She sighed as she walked back from her room in when something caught her attention and she stopped. Angry whispers were coming out of a door to her right. Anger welled up in her own body as the voices of Sheena and Zelos floated through a crack in the door.

Lloyd wasn't the only one who had been quiet since that day one month ago. Zelos had barely said a word and he was the only one who had not tried to visit Lloyd despite having grown closer to him in the few months before the incident.

Raine moved closer to the door to listen.

"Idiot Chosen, what do you think you are doing?" Sheena snapped angrily, "Do you even care about Lloyd anymore or now that he is like this do you not have any use for him?"

"How dare you!" Zelos shot back furiously, "How dare you imply that I would use him like that, you know that I love him more than anything else and would never do anything like that to him."

Raine blinked at the door. Did Zelos just say what she thought he just said?

"Then why won't you see him? Don't you think he has suffered enough without you giving him the cold shoulder?"

"It's because he has suffered that I can't see him."

Sheena was quiet for a minute. Then a sudden slap filled the room, "What kind of logic is that?"

There was a moment of silence, then "DAMN IT SHEENA!" Raine stumbled back at the fury in the red heads voice, "Think about it, if something like that happened to you wouldn't the very thought of being too close to someone or someone touching you make you sick to your stomach?" his voice suddenly turned solemn, "Even if that person is someone you care about."

Raine swallowed thickly. She hadn't thought about that at all, she had spent so much time trying to get Lloyd back to his original self that she had completely forgotten to take into account his feelings and the pain he might have been. And she wasn't the only one. Everyone had been trying to bring back the Lloyd they knew and loved for the sole purpose of making themselves feel better and normal without waiting for Lloyd himself to feel that way. It hurt, but the fact was Zelos was the only one who seemed to take Lloyd's feelings into account.

"I can understand why you would feel that way, but don't you think it is time to do something?" Sheena's voice cracked a little, "It has been over a month and he hasn't even spoken and the rest of us have tried everything we could think of. I can't help but think that we are just making it harder for him."

"But, what if I hurt him again or he doesn't want to see me or…"

"This isn't about you Zelos." Sheena whispered softly

There was a moment of silence. Then came the rustle of cloths and a soft padding of footsteps toward the door. Raine quickly moved away from the door as it slowly opened and Zelos came walking out. There was a look of determination was in his blue eyes and he turned toward Lloyd's room.

"What are you going to do?" Sheena had followed Zelos out and was watching him carefully.

Zelos swallowed and shook his head, "I don't know, but you're right, I have to do something."

He swallowed again and began to walk down the hall.

Raine watched as he stopped at the door and hesitated for a minute before raising his hand, knocking, and without waiting for an answer, entered the room. Coming out of her hiding place Raine made her way to the ninja's side.

"Do you really think he can help Lloyd?"

Sheena jumped a little at the sudden appearance of the magic user. She placed her right hand on the back of her head and sighed, "He may be stupid when it comes to a lot of things, but when it comes down to it he'll do what has to be done."

Raine nodded and for the first time in a month felt like everything was going to be okay. "Well in the meantime," She clasped her hands together, straightened up and shot a glare at Sheena, "you can tell me all about this relationship and why I wasn't informed about it and…where do you think you're going?"

"I just remembered I had promised to teach Collete some fighting techniques." Sheena shouted as she sprinted away from the half-elf.

_I am so screwed_ she thought desperately as she heard Raine begin to give chase _Stupid Chosen_

Lloyd barely flinched as the door opened, but he felt a slight flutter in his heart as Zelos walked in. He watched carefully as the red head walked up and sat down on the bed beside him. At first neither of them said anything. They just sat there in silence, Zelos trying to think of something to say while Lloyd watched him contemplate.

"Lloyd…"

"Make love to me."

Zelos was so caught off guard by the statement that for a moment he didn't know what to say and just stared at the boy by his side. Finally he settled on the only thing that seemed appropriate to say.

"What?"

Lloyd didn't hesitate, "Make love to me."

Zelos stared, "But, I thought…I though you wouldn't want to because of…"

"You're not him." The statement was so brutally honest and sincere that Zelos couldn't help but feel like a child who had been caught acting like another bad child. "I'll admit that I did feel that way at first," Lloyd continued as he looked down at his hands, "but as time went on I realized that I was letting him win.

"By sitting around here feeling sorry for myself and allowing those memories to take over my life, I was letting him control me even though he's dead." Lloyd took a breath, "I know it is going to take a lot longer for me to feel completely okay…and for the nightmare to stop…but if I can't stop living, he's not worth it."

Zelos couldn't help by feel a whole new respect for the boy who had captured his heart. If he could still be this optimistic even in the wake of something so horrible then he would defiantly be alright. A familiar warmth spread throughout his body, it started in his heart and spread out to his fingers and toes. Very slowly he leaned closer.

Lloyd continued to look at the ground, "I know that you are just trying to protect me Zel, but I can't do this by myself and mmmmph." He sentence was cut off as Zelos took his chin, raised his head, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Zelos quickly ran his hand along Lloyd's cheek and tangled his fingers in the brown locks at the base of his lover's neck. Subsequently, as soon as Zelos's lips touched his, Lloyd grabbed the front of the Chosen's shirt and leaned back so that he pulled the other body on top of him. Zelos gently ran his tongue along Lloyd's lips to ask for entrance but as soon as the muscle had come in contact with its target the way became clear and he slipped it inside. Lloyd slowly undid the buttons along the front of the pick overcoat before sliding his hands down the muscled side and pulling the black under shirt out of their home in the white pants and sliding his gloveless hands up his lover's back.

As the slightly callused fingers danced over his suddenly very sensitive skin it seemed to hit Zelos just how long a month really was. All at once he forgot about restriction and fears. All he knew was that Lloyd was under him once again and that he longed to feel the boy around him as soon as possible. Hugging Lloyd's tongue with his own once more he sat up. The moan of desperation that floated out of the boy's mouth sent an electric spark down Zelos's back and he couldn't help grinding himself and Lloyd together as he removed the latter's black tank. His breath started coming in gasps as the swordsman suddenly caught one of his hands in his own and began removing the pink and black glove with his teeth. With his one hand busy, Zelos took the opportunity to slide the other over the brunette's skin. It was every bit as silky soft as he remembered it from a month ago, but from a month of disuse the muscle had softened a bit leaving the normal firmness slightly lax.

_Well, we'll just have to do something about that won't we_ Zelos though ideally as his one hand was released and his other led up to its undresser. He led his newly naked hand along the same path down his lover's chest. He could feel Lloyd's chest rise and fall while he breathed as well as the flighty heartbeat that was steadily rising. Very gently he pinched one of the hard nipples.

Suddenly Lloyd pushed him away. Fearing that he might have upset him lover Zelos sat up slightly and tried to pull his hands back. Lloyd however had different ideas as he shot his own hands to his pants and in one quick motion pulled them down. He then grabbed the red head's hair and pulled that down as well.

Zelos let out a breath realizing that his lover was only being impatient and immediately took him all in. Lloyd gasped loudly and bucked. If this had been their normal routine Zelos would have held down the smaller hips below him and tortured him with kisses and bites, but Sheena was right, this was not about him. Pulling his lover farther in Zelos sucked hard.

Lloyd let out a scream of pleasure as he bucked violently inside the warm cavern, his fingers fisting the long red locks to prevent its removal. He knew that he would apologize to Zelos later for abusing him like this but he had wanted and been denied his lover's safety for so long that he had lost complete control of his body. Heat swam through his veins like lava through cracks in the earth. He was nearing the edge. As suddenly as he had pushed it down Lloyd jerked the head back up and back to his face to commence in a long, deep kiss before all but ripping the white pants down and flipping himself onto his stomach.

A dull throbbing pulsed along the back of Zelos's head where the boy had pulled his hair but he didn't mind. Instead he getting mad, which he would have had it been anyone else, he quickly kicked off his shoes and pants, pulled Lloyd's all the way off, and lined himself up. Here he stopped. Gently gripping the boy's ass he rubbed him thumb along the soft white surface and moved to insert one of the digits. He knew the consequences of what would happen if he didn't; the memory of that crimson pool was still fresh in his mind.

"Zelos," Lloyd growled through his pants, "just do it."

Said man was now panting so hard he almost didn't hear it, "Are you sure?"

Lloyd moaned and pushed himself back in response. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he should let Zelos do him the proper way, but he needed to know. Even though he had said that Zelos wasn't the same as Ceil he needed to make sure. His heart pounded heavily against his ribcage as he felt Zelos's head rest against his entrance for a second before slowly pushing inside. Lloyd clenched the bed sheets as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the foreignly familiar object but not from the pain. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. He had never been more ashamed of himself as he did right then.

_I should have known it wouldn't be the same_

Zelos gritted his teeth as he eased himself into the still tight body moving as slowly and carefully as he could. He didn't want to hurt the boy beneath him so he would alternate between pushing and stopping and allowing the boy to adjust himself. He watched as Lloyd buried his face in the pillow and for a second he thought that their relationship was over until Lloyd mewled and pushed himself farther onto the Chosen. It was Zelos's turn to gasp as the boy slammed backwards. As Lloyd shoved Zelos further into his body he used his arms to push himself up and over until it was Zelos who was on his back and Lloyd sitting on top of him facing the wall.

Before the other had a chance to comprehend what was happening Lloyd, still on Zelos's dick, turned around and began jerking off with one hand and suck the fingers of the other. Zelos moaned loudly. He had seen his lover pleasure himself many times before, but never while riding him, he usually left that to the Chosen to take care of. Moving to take care of his little problem for him Zelos didn't see the boy remove his fingers from his mouth and move them behind him. Suddenly red hair was thrown back on the bed as a scream of pleasure ripped from his body as two of the saliva coated fingers slid inside him. Lloyd pressed his knees into the mattress and pushed himself up allowing his fingers to slide out and his hand to stroke up. As he lowered down again his hand stroked down again and Zelos screamed again as he was forced deeper and the fingers slid up to hit his prostate.

Hot breath mingled together as Lloyd continued his erotic dance. Moans and yelps and occasional screams filled the empty space around them until they weren't sure whose voice was whose anymore. Sweat ran sensually down the brunette's abs making them glisten in the moonlight. Reaching up Zelos ran his hands along the lean body up his chest and to his nipples where he gently flicked it back and forth before giving them both a hard squeeze. This sent Lloyd over the edge and he threw his head back plunging himself deeper into the Chosen and came into his hand the red heads name on hip lips. As Lloyd's semen splattered on Zelos's face he gripped the young boy's hips tightly as he felt himself erupt inside his rider.

Lloyd fell exhausted onto Zelos's chest.

With the last of their strength both boys wrapped their arms around each other and pulled themselves close. Panting breath slowly died down until they evened into sleep. Each safe in the knowledge that when the sun rose the other would still be there.


End file.
